Series 2 Rewritten
by FanGirl26
Summary: Join Bella as she tries to cope with coming back into Torchwood. Will the events of The Year That Never Was change the way she looks at her life, and her relationships.
1. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Pt 1

**So So So So sorry guys. I know it's been forever, but honestly I've not been feeling the Torchwood for a long time. But then suddenly I've gotten back into it, which hopefully means I will start writing these again. Enjoy everyone.**

The streets of Cardiff were damp the skies trying to rain and the streets abandoned. An old lady with a cane slowly walked up to the crosswalk. She pressed the signal button, and waited. The light turned red. She steps up to the curb when the sound of a car engine approached. She looked up and saw a red convertible, with top down, speeding toward the crosswalk. With rap music blaring and tires screeching, it stopped at the line. The driver turned. It' a biped with a red fish head. He looked at her. She looked back at him. The light changed from red to walk.

The blowfish looked at her, growled and motioned her across the road. The old woman crossed the road. The blowfish waited for her. She reached the other side and the traffic light turned green. The red convertible sped away as the old woman watched. Its tail lights disappeared in the distance. All was silent again.

Just then another car came down the road, the old woman turned as the black Torchwood SUV approached and came to a stop in front of her.

Gwen rolled down the window, "Excuse me, have you seen a blowfish driving a sports car?" She asked politely. The old woman pointed toward the road. "Thank you." She then rolled up the window and the SUV carried on it's way, making the streets quiet once more.

The old women paused, looked in the direction that the sports car and the SUV took off in, "Bloody Torchwood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko sat in the back seat and had skeletal scans and DNA typing on the computer. Ianto sat next to her and put bullets in his gun magazine.

"Species not on record. DNA-type says some sort of land fish." Tosh said reading her results. Gwen is in the passenger seat while Owen is driving having their own conversation.

"All I'm saying is, you are speeding - and there are children." Gwen stated.

"Well, if kids are out at midnight, they've got it coming." Owen said dryly.

"Detecting high levels of algae." Tosh interrupted.

"Who's afraid of the big scary fish, then?" Gwen said with an amused smile on her face.

"Big fish ... with a gun!" Owen pointed out.

"Special weapons?" Ianto asked.

"Not that I can see." Tosh said looking down at her PDA again.

The gun clicked as Ianto pulled the slider back and put a bullet in the chamber. "Do _we_ need special weapons?" He rephrased.

"What are we gonna do when we catch it?" Owen asked.

"Jack would know." Tosh pointed out.

"Well, Jack's not here, is he?" Owen shouted, "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good Jack is. Same with Bella." With that said everyone is suddenly quiet and the atmosphere is very sombre. Until...

"Blowfish!" Gwen shouted, and pointed to the tail lights in front of them.

"Hold on!" Owen shouted and put his foot down, and managed to catch up with the convertible. Owen reached for his seat belt with one hand while the other was on the wheel. "Hold the wheel." he said to Gwen.

"Don't you dare, Owen!" Gwen warned him.

"Hold the wheel!" He shouted, he then released his seat belt and relinquished the steering wheel to Gwen.

"Right, got it." She said and the SUV tires screeched as she drove from the passenger seat. Owen sat up out the window. He aimed and fired at the convertible. The first shot missed, the second shot ricocheted off  
the metal. The third shot took the tire out. The car exhaust flared and veered around the corner.

Owen sat back down in the driver's seat. Gwen gave him a look. Owen smugly blew on the tip of his smoking gun.

It was raining when the SUV turned the corner and stopped the convertible. They all got out and approached with their guns raised, but it was empty.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" Gwen asked, they all looked around, when two gunshots sounded from a nearby house.

"Go! Go! Go!" Owen ordered and they all ran for the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jack and Bella were running down the same street, Bella was falling behind slightly the treatment that The Doctor had given her was beginning to slow her down.

"C'mon Bells. We'll get Owen to sort you out once we get back." Jack said stopping so she could catch up.

"Well he better because this is fucking killing me." Bella said out of breath and clutching her arm to her chest, as another shooting pain shot up her arm, causing her to bit back a cry of pain.

"He will now c'mon." Jack said and placed Bella's uninjured arm around his shoulders and ran towards the same house that the guys had just run into.

"Gwen, go left! Tosh go right! Ianto take centre! Positions!" Owen said as he entered the house first. The blowfish stood at the back of the room holding a gun on the daughter of the house. Gwen got the mother aside to safety. The father was on the ground, choking, from the gunshot wounds. Owen took his jacket off to stop the bleeding. Ianto and Toshiko kept their guns on the blowfish. Toshiko also read her hand-held scanner.

"Massive levels of adrenalin mixed with approximately three grams of cocaine. This fish is wired." She said.

"So this is Team Torchwood. The teacher's pets, but teacher's gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddy-kids all alone. And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up." The blowfish taunted. He looked at Owen, "The Doctor, with his hands full of blood." Then to Gwen, "The Carer with her oh-so-beating heart." Tosh was next, "The Technician, with her cold devices." The finally to Ianto, "Which leaves me, with the Office Boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you ... lost without your master. All of you ... pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared." The blowfish laughed at them. He turned and kissed the teenage girl on her cheek, breathing her in.

"So, what about it, minion?" He said to Ianto, "Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot, before I do? Can you? Dare you? Would you? Won't you?" Then a bang rang through the house. A bullet fired. It hit the blowfish dead center of his forehead and took out a chunk of the back of his head, splattering blood and fish brains on the curtains behind him. The blowfish fell to the floor. Dead. The mother pushed Gwen aside to go to her daughter. Ianto looked at his gun confused. He didn't fire. He turned around and found himself staring down the barrel of Jack's gun. Everyone was staring.

In front of them was Jack holding up a very pale and very sweaty Bella who was trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

"Hey kids. Did you miss me?" He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad..." Bella whispered getting his attention, he looked down at her.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you to the hub now. Owen I really need your help." Jack said, but it was to late Bella fell limp in Jack's arms. Seeing that snapped Owen out of it and he rushed forward and helped Jack with her, Jack helped Bella into Owen's arms as he picked her up bridal style, her head rolled back.

"What the hell happened to her?" Owen said as he looked down at the young women. Gwen went over to help while Jack, Ianto and Tosh dealt with the Blowfish. Gwen brushed some of Bella's hair away from her forehead feeling the intense heat that was coming off her.

"No time to explain just that her hand got infected and left unattended." Jack said panic in his voice.

"So it's infected?" Ianto guessed.

"Yeah, we managed to get her fever down a little." Jack said. "But not for long."

"I need to get her back to the hub now." Owen said finally taking his eyes off Bella's face.

"Take the convertible outside we'll stay here and sort this out." Gwen said and Owen nodded, secured his hold on Bella and left.

Once all the team were back at the hub they all immediately got to work. It was clear to Jack that Gwen had been in charge while him and Bella had been away.

"Are you sure no more like him came through?" Gwen asked Tosh as she came over to her workstation.

"Cross-referencing with the rift activity monitor, doesn't look like it." Tosh said typing away on her computer. Jack stood on the side and watched the interchange. Ianto reported to Gwen. Everyone pretty much ignored Jack for the moment.

"The car's parked. I'll get it back to the owner in the morning." Ianto told Gwen, just then Owen came up from the autopsy bay. Bella was asleep on the table with a drip set up.

"How you doing, all right?" Gwen asked him, he handed her a file, then handed Tosh a drive.

"Bio-profile's on-screen now. Nothing in his genetic make-up likely to contaminate the city. And Bella's fine. She'll just be tired for a few days." He said, everyone let a sigh in relief.

"Okay, good, Tosh. Can you add that to the species database? Ianto?" Gwen said.

"Hello." He walked over to her.

"Sorry. Um, can you deal with the body when it's cold?" She said flustered.

"My pleasure ... unless you mean making sushi." Ianto joked.

"No, the morgue'll do fine. Thank you." Gwen said and he went to work.

"Got pretty organized without us." Jack said decided to remind them that he was there.

Although Gwen was working on a computer and not looking at him, she was seething. "Yeah, well we had to."

"Hey, did you decorate in here?" He said looking around, that seemed to make Gwen snap. She pushed him backward and he hit the door-frame.

"You left us, Jack! Both of you!" She screamed. Everyone else was watching.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jack sighed.

"We knew nothing, Jack!" Gwen said letting go of him.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked.

"I found my doctor." Was all he said.

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Jack joked.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked.

Jack turned to face him, the look in his eyes reassured Ianto that he really came back. "I came back for you." He said, then realised what he had said, he cleared this throat, "All of you."

The computer beeped. Toshiko turned and recognized it. "Rift activity!"

Everyone got back to work, not noticing that on the table next to Bella in the autopsy area something in the Blowfish's pocket was beeping with a blinking red light.

Across the city all was quiet. Then a golden gaseous light appeared – faint at first, then larger and larger. It opened in the middle and a man walked out. He was wearing a red military uniform jacket of sorts. It was unbuttoned and the shirt under it was so dirty it's grey. He had black pants tucked in his boots. He paused and looked around. Dealt with a man and his mugger, then continued on his merry way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella woke up her vision was all fuzzy. She blinked a couple of times and slowly sat up. She looked around her and found herself in the autopsy bay with a blowfish lying on the table next to her. She gave a funny look to the Blowfish then just shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't the strangest thing she had seen. She seemed not to notice Owen as he walked down the stairs and found her to be awake.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked.

Bella jumped at the voice and turned to look at Owen, as soon as he was near enough she jumped off the table and hugged him tightly to scared that he would disappear to let go.

"Hey." He said with a soft laugh, "Whoa. I'm not going anywhere at the moment." But hugged her back just a tightly, and slowed stroked her hair. He really did miss her. She buried her head against his neck.

"I'm sorry" She whispered into his neck.

Owen pulled back only slightly so he was still holding her, and looked into her eyes. **"** What for?"

"Leaving and for being mad at you." She answered.

"It's ok," He said and meant it. He was just glad that she was back and that she was ok. Mostly. "c'mon everyone wants to see you." He let go of her and moved to disconnect the IV from her and then put his arm around her and walked with her to the workstations. Where everyone stopped what they were doing when they walked in.

"Bella you're ok." She put down the box she was holding and walked over to her giving her a hug, which she returned.

"How you feeling?" Ianto asked her. She de tangled herself from Tosh and looked over to Ianto. She didn't say anything, just threw herself into her best friends arms holding on as tight as she did with Owen. Ianto held he just as tight.

"Right guys we have to go," Gwen said interrupting the moment. "glad you're feeling better." She said after a beat.

"Can I come with you or do I have to stay here?" Bella asked when she and Ianto parted.

"Only if you feel up to it." Jack said to her. She nodded and the team left for the crime scene including Bella.

Torchwood was at the scene with the police and SOCO. The team were more interested in the body. Toshiko's hand-held scanner beeped as she took a reading. "Fragments of rift energy around the neck, arm and shoulders."

"He was grabbed ... and pushed." Jack said.

"Explains the residual energy cluster." Tosh said and looked at him.

"How did you ever manage without me?" Jack smiled.

"So, there's a potential killer on the loose - bi-pedal, maybe humanoid." Owen suggested.

"Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?" Gwen asked.

"No readings to suggest that."

"Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together." Jack said falling straight back into boss mode.

"Taking charge again are you?" Gwen said to him.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." Jack said, Bella groaned and shook her head, Jack looked at her smiling.

Gwen ignored both Harkness's and headed to the crime scene tape where Andy held in up for her. "Thank you, Andy. You can let SOCO in now, they can eliminate us from whatever they want."

"This another one of your spooky-do's, is it?" Andy asked her.

"Not yet, but ... uh ... I'll let you know." Gwen said and followed the rest of the team back to the SUV. Jack reached for the door. His wristband beeped. Jack pressed a button and turns it off, hoping that no one else heard it. But they did.

"Whoa, that never beeps." Ianto said looking at it.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack said and everyone gathered around him. He pressed the button and a nearly-life-sized 3-D light image of the man that came out of the rift appeared in front of him. The image looked like something out of Star Wars IV.

"I can't believe I got the answer machine!" The recording started, "What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me, sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean-up. Now. Drinks! Retro-lock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up, work to do!" He changed his voice to a high pitched voice, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" The image turned to look on the side just like in the movie ... then it vanished.

"Stay here. Don't come after me." Jack said very seriously.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked.

"Stay here." He said and got into the SUV.

"But..." Gwen started, but Jack drove away leaving them there.

"Hey, Jack!" Gwen shouted out. "Wait!"

"Dad!" Bella shouted after him.

Gwen, Owen, Bella and Toshiko watched as Jack and the SUV sped away. Ianto turned and headed back  
toward the main road. Owen stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. Bella sighed and held her arm pulling it slightly to her chest. Before dropping it before anyone noticed.

"You see that? He swans back in and then he shuts us right out." Owen said voice filled with anger.

"I'm not having this." Gwen said.

"I can track him!" Tosh said holding up her scanner.

Just then Ianto whistled loudly and everyone turned. "Taxi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack parked the SUV outside the bar were John Hart was at. He took a deep breath mentally preparing himself before walking in. John Hart sat at the bar with a line of shot glasses in front of him as he worked his way through them. He picked up the glass and downed the drink. He put the shot glass back in its place, but before he actually put the glass down on the bar, he stopped and turned to look at the doors. The double doors opened. Jack walked in, the hem of his long coat flapped against his legs. The doors closed behind him. John stepped out and away from the bar. Like two gunfighters in an old western bar, the two time agents faced each other. Jack's face is inscrutable. John Hart unsnapped both his holsters. After a beat, he  
started toward Jack. Way across the other side of the room, Jack started toward him. They move without hesitation, their ground-eating steps brought them both swiftly to the other. They stopped mere inches from the other, and stared at each other. The tension in the room you could cut with a knife. Then they kissed. Passionately. Hands groping and grabbing at each other – heads, shoulders, backs. Their breaths in short, rasping, devastating pants. And the kiss goes on...till they pushed each other away. John pulled back and hit Jack hard in the face. Jack smiled and hit John back. The two men then proceeded to fight each other.

Meanwhile, the taxi with Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, Bella and Ianto inside zoomed across the streets.

"Reports coming in of a bar disturbance." Tosh said looking at her scanner. "Same coordinates as the SUV."

"Tell the police we're dealing with it." Gwen ordered.

"Okay, so who the hell was the bloke in the hologram?" Owen addressed the actual issue.

"Looked like Jack recognized him." Ianto pointed out.

"Why didn't he let us go with him?" Bella wondered. She knew that his past of big, but it still frustrated her when he did this.

"'Cause it's typical Jack, isn't it? Disappears, he comes back, then he runs away again. Shuts us out. We don't even know his real name." Gwen said.

"Or which time he comes from." Tosh added.

"Exactly. He's supposed to be our boss, we know nothing about him. It drives me crazy!" Gwen shouted out. With that everyone fell into silence.

"It is more fun when he's around, though." Ianto said breaking that silence.

"Yeah." Owen said.

"Oh, definitely!" Tosh agreed.

"Yeah, it is." Gwen smiled. Bella just shrugged.

Jack and John both crashed through a glass partition. The place was a mess. They landed on the floor, rolled apart, reached for their guns and drew on each other. They smiled and chuckled as they circled the other and waited for the next round of attacks. The guns didn't waiver.

"You're putting on weight?" John commented.

"You're losing your hair?" Jack retorted.

"What are you wearing?" John asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes." Jack said proudly.

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm." John said.

"Hey, I worked my way up through the ranks." Jack said still pointing his gun.

"I bet the ranks were very grateful. I need a drink." John said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack said and with that their fight was over and they both lowered their gun and headed for the bar. They started talking about all the different rehabs that John had been to over the years. Then turned the conversation to the time agency and how that it was shut down and that there were only 7 left.

"It's good to see you. It was never the same without you." John said and leaned forward as if to kiss Jack again, but Jack stopped him.

"You need to go. I don't want you on my territory." Jack said to him.

"What?" John stood up and put his nearly empty bottle on the counter, "Time was, you couldn't get enough of me on your "territory"." he then moved very, very fast. He grabbed the gun off the counter. Jack ducked to avoid whatever was coming. John shot out the glass in the front door. He turned and shot out the glass at the back. "All right, everybody out!"

The front door opened. Gwen and Ianto stepped inside. Gwen was facing front while Ianto covered her from the side. "Everything all right, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"It's okay, okay, okay!" Jack reassured. Owen came out from the back with Toshiko and Bella.

John stared at the team amused, "You've got a team! How sweet! Oh, pretty little friends! No blonde, though. You need a blonde."

"God! He's worse than Jack." Owen commented.

"Oh, do you have a team name? I love team names, go on!" John said getting excited.

"Torchwood." Jack said with authority.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear." John said with disappointment.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Bella meet.." Jack started to introduce the but John finished for him.

"Captain John Hart."

"We go back." was all that Jack said.

"Excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners." John revealed.

"In what way?" Ianto asked trying not to sound jealous.

"In every way. And then some." John snorted.

"It was two weeks." He said giving Ianto a look to try a reassure him.

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years. It was like having a wife..." John said.

"You were the wife." Jack said.

" _YOU_ were the wife." John replied.

"No, you were the wife." Jack insisted.

"Oh, but I was a good wife." John said

"I bet you were." Tosh said, everyone looked at her, "What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed, he's cute."

"They're just shy." John winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked John.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." John said and opened his wristband and pressed some buttons.

"That's the same as yours." Bella noticed.

"A little smaller." Jack had to say.

John rolled his eyes, "But lasts much longer. Get two Time Agents in the same room together, it's always about the size of the wrist strap."

"Ah, yes, sorry? What's a Time Agent?" Owen asked for everyone else in the room.

"What? He's never told you about his past?" John asked.

"No, he hasn't." Gwen said. Both time agents looked at each other.

"Anyway..." John said as his wristband beeped and a holographic image of a canister appeared, "I'm working with this woman beautiful, clever, sexy, yadda yadda yadda and we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me. She tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that." Owen said, Bella slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a rift-storm." John continued.

"And ended up here." Bella guessed.

"Bingo. That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation'll break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet. They need to be neutralized." John said and pressed more buttons the the holograph disappeared.

"What do you get out of this?" Jack asked.

"Dying woman's wish." John said. Jack clearly didn't believe him, "Now, there's only one problem: I don't know where they are. Hoping local knowledge might help."

"When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation surges and cross-reference that with the rift activity during that time span." Tosh offered.

"What are you, the brains and the beauty? You see, together it's an easy job." John said.

"We do this, you get out of here when it's finished. Right away." Jack said.

"Does this mean I get to see your house?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko watched as the block descended into the hub.

"It's roomy, I'll give you that." John commented looking around. Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto were waiting at the base. Toshiko handed Gwen the scanner. "Your taste in interior design hasn't got any better, though. What is this, sewer chic?"

Ianto waited for them. Owen sat on the table in front of Bella looking at her hand and arm again. The block stops. Jack stepped off and faced John. He stopped him from stepping off the block. "Weapons."

John removed his guns and handed them to Jack, who put them on the silver tray Ianto was holding. John removed his samurai sword and gave it to Jack, who handed it to Ianto. John shrugged innocently. Jack held out his hand. "And the rest."

"Oh, you know me. I'm a two-weapon man." John said.

"One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath left elbow, 17 small explosive charges in the lining of his coat." Gwen said reading off the scanner.

"Slipped my mind." John said handing over the rest. Jack dropped the tiny pistol on the tray on top of the other weapons. Then they went back to what they were going to do.

Jack and Gwen were walking down on of the many corridors, "He's a compulsive liar! Why is he in the building?" Gwen asked.

"There's the tiniest one percent chance he's breaking a habit of a lifetime, and telling the truth. Which means this city is in danger." Jack said back.

"What did he mean by a Time Agent? You've never mentioned it." Gwen asked.

"That was in the past." Jack said quickly brushing over the subject.

But Gwen wasn't having any of that, "Oh, okay. Here we go again. You know everything about me, Jack, why d'you keep shutting me out?"

"Here and now - that's what's important. The work we do, the person I am now. That's what I'm proud of." Jack said turning and stopped in front of her.

"Then why did you desert us?" Gwen asked.

"Wasn't just me Bella left to."

"Where did you go? No, no, come on, where did you go? Tell me. Talk to me." Gwen said ignoring the bit about Bella.

"I have died so many times. Been dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass. I saw the end of the world. And Bella nearly died." Jack said.

"How?" Gwen pushed.

"Doesn't matter now. But after it was all over ... I knew I belong here. Me and Bella belong here with you lot." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and brushed her hair away from her face with her left hand. "What's this?" He said smiling and taking her hand to look at the ring placed there.

"That's an engagement ring, that is." She said looking at her ring in surprise, trying to get a reaction out of Jack but failed to get the one she wanted.

"You're getting married?" Jack asked letting go of her hand.

"Yes. Rhys asked. When you were away."

 **"** Wow! Gwen Cooper getting married. Down on one knee?" Jack asked.

"He tried to, and then he had a twinge in his back and had to lie on the settee, and that's when he popped the question." Gwen said.

"Congratulations." He said smiled and chuckled, "We should get back to work."

"Mm-hm." Gwen said and Jack turned and headed down the rest of the corridor, Gwen was standing there thinking that maybe he really didn't feel the same as her.

Everyone was in the conference room, Toshiko presented her findings to everyone. John Hart sat back on the conference seat, his leg up on the table.

"Seven hours ago we logged a minor surge in rift energy, across three locations." Tosh said.

"Seven of us, three locations. That's simple. Two people per canister and one left over." John said.

"Excuse me, I give the orders." Jack pouted. Bella looked at his face and laughed.

"Well, give some, big boy!" John winked. Just the Gwen's phone beeped.

"Sorry guys I have to go." Gwen said not explaining why and just left the room leaving everyone standing there in shock.

Bella cleared her throat and brought everyone back to the task at hand, "Anyway John's right. Sorry ... um ... d'you prefer John, or Captain?"

"With eyes like yours, call me Vera, I won't complain." John said looking Bella up and down. Ianto rolled his eyes and Owen clenched his fists.

"Tosh and Owen, take the north. Ianto and Jack go west. Me and Vera'll take the docks." Bella suggested.

"Excuse me, not to repeat myself..." Jack started, but once again John cut him off.

"Got a problem with this, Jack?"

Everyone waited. Jack smiled and backed off. "Not at all." Secretly proud that his daughter is taking charge.

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" John said.

"Let's go, guys." Bella said.

"Bella, I need a word. Owen you to." Jack said and everyone else left the room.

"Oh, can I watch this bit? He's gonna give you all the dos and don'ts. I love it." John said from the doorway.

"She'll be with you in a second." Jack said and pointed to the door. John left the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I can get him talking, he may drop his guard. I can find out what he's really up to." Bella said.

"Okay, clever." Jack said.

"Thank you." Bella said looking pleased with herself.

"But dangerous, leave it to me. Plus you're injured." Jack pointed out.

"I'm fine trust me." Bella said truthfully, she was feeling better.

"Owen is she ok to do this." Jack turned to the young doctor.

"I see no problem but I don't feel comfortable with this." Owen said.

"I'll be fine." Bella reassured both men.

"Ok three rules: One - don't believe anything he says. Two - always keep him in front of you. And three - under no circumstances let him kiss you." Jack said.

"As if I would! He's kissed you, I don't want him anywhere near me." Bella said kind of repulsed.

"Has he gone to the no-kissing rule yet?" Came John's voice from the hallway. "He only invented that because he wants me all to himself."

Bella started out. Jack and Owen watched them go.

"Keep in front." Bella said to John moving him in front of her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Owen said.

"She'll be fine." Jack said hoping he was right.


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Pt 2

Bella and John were looking through many containers at the shipping yard and having no luck whatsoever.

"Nothing." John said as he opened the next container. "Are you sure this is the right spot?"

Bella peered into the container, but remained behind him. "Yes." She rolled her eyes. The events if the past year (for her anyway) were starting to catch up with her, all she wanted to do was to find these damn canisters then go to bed and preferably not wake for the next week. "But containers get shifted all the time." She continued as she closed the door.

"This could take days." John whined.

"So that woman, the one with the canister, how did you get to know her again?" Bella started carefully. She'd had plenty of practice on her dad in getting people to reveal things.

"We were in love." John said, not looking at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Bella feigned concern, "Did they catch the person who shot her?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" John snapped, turning to face her.

"No, no, of course not." Bella said dropping the subject. She knew with dealing with Jack is when he gets hostile, you change the subject. John opened the next container. Bella was about to say something when her phone beat her to it. She saw her mum was phoning. Not wanting to have that particular conversation right now she ignored it.

"Don't mind me." John said. Bella sighed and mentally prepared herself. She didn't realise in doing do she turned her back on John.

"Hello." She finally answered.

 _"Bella!" Her mother's voice was full of emotion._

"Mum." Bella smiled, as much as she annoyed Bella, she hadn't heard her voice in over a year. It was then she realised how much she had missed her mum.

 _"Oh My God you really are back!" Anna sobbed._ Bella felt guilty. She had put her mum through so much, " _Are you ok? Where did you go?"_

Bella paused. How do you explain going to the end of the universe, being kidnapped by a crazy time-lord and nearly dying. She settled for.

"How did you know I was back!" John hearing the conversation crowded her and in a deep, sultry voice said, "Baby, you look great on your back. Yeah, right there!" Bella shoved him away from her. John laughed and rubbed his ribs.

 _Anna hearing this asked "Who's that?"_

"Doesn't matter, who told you I was back." Bella said changing the subject as quick as she could.

" _Ianto rang a couple of hours ago. Cause you obviously didn't tell me. Nice boy Ianto, him and those 2 lovely girls. Not to sure about the other bloke though." Anna rambled._

 _Damn it Ianto!_ "Mum!" Bella brought Anna out of her ramble then realised what she said, "Wait! When did you meet Owen, Gwen and Tosh?"

" _When they all told me you and your dad had vanished. But that's not important. What is, is when are you coming to see me?"_

Bella really didn't have time for this, "Look mum. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. I'll call you back later ok?"

" _Bella..." Anna started._

"Really haven't got time mum. Love you though."

" _Yeah, well, I love you more." Anna finally relented._

Bella smiled, _"_ Bye." She hung up and put her phone back into her jeans pocket. She looked around for John, she couldn't see him!

"John?" No answer. She looked back were they last were. No sign of him. "John?" she tried again. She pulled out her gun and raised it.

"Worried you'd lost me?" Came his voice from behind her, surprised, she swung around, her gun out and pointed at him. "Whoa. Little bit jumpy there?"

"Keep in front of me, okay?" Bella ordered, putting her gun away.

"God, you're so untrusting. But with your boss, it's probably wise." John commented.

"Yeah, well. I trust him just fine, thank you." Bella said firmly. _'So John doesn't know yet.'_

"Once a con man, always a con man." John said trying to put a wedge between them.

Bella already knew this. Jack had explained who he was before Torchwood. About the Time Agency and them taking 2 years of his memories which lead up to him meeting The Doctor and Rose. "Yeah I know, and I still trust him."

"Seriously, why?" John stopped. Generally curious to why the teenager trusted Jack so much.

"I'm his daughter." Bella said proudly,

John was lost for words. Even him mouth fell open a little. Bella looked at the rogue time agent, bit back a laugh and closed him mouth. "Come on." She said pushing him forward.

John eventually broke out of whatever he was in and acted like it didn't happen. He continued to the next container door, "Fancy a peek?" He opened the doors. Bella stepped inside and looked. They found a canister. "Aha!"

"Is that it?" Bella said looking at the very small tube of metal. Bella headed over first. John followed behind her. She picked up the canister.

He walked up to her, pushed her to the side. Her back slammed up against the wall, "What are you doing?!" and he kissed her hard. She pushed him away from her. "Get off me!"

"Celebrating, that's all." He laughed.

Bella felt funny, like she couldn't catch her breath and her legs were shaky. _'There's no way he's that good of a kisser.'_ She thought before her legs completely gave way. "God, the 21st Century is so frigid!"

"What have you done?" Bella gasped trying to get back up but failing.

"Don't get up. I mean, you can't anyway." John bent down and looked into her eyes." Paralyzing lip gloss. I think it might have even been your darling dad who taught me that trick. Just one problem, if you're not found in two hours, your major organs will go into shut down." He pattered her down looking for her phone. He found it in her back pocket and took it out not before giving her arse a quick squeeze and wiggled it in front of her. "Thanks."

Bella just glared at him. He laughed and pushed her down onto the floor and walked out of the container, whistling. "You gonna be okay in here without me?" He paused at the door and turned back to the crumpled teenager, "He won't stay with you. He and I shared something." He walked out and closed the container door behind him. Shutting Bella in.

Bella was breathing heavily, she was terrified. There was no way that she would be found in time and she knew it. She faintly heard her phone land somewhere far from her, and knew that he had thrown it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen and Tosh were looking for their own canister, not aware of what had happened with Bella and John. Tosh tried the light switch. Which doesn't work.

"No bulbs." She said.

"No, 'cause that would only be helpful. Oh, great, how are we gonna find a canister in all this tut?" Owen moaned, there was stuff everywhere. He sighed, "What are we doing with our lives, Tosh?"

"I know. We should be out having fun! Bet you'd normally be out on the pull, this time of night." Tosh said, recalling all those nights since Bella left.

"Oh, no, bollocks to that, Tosh. Talk about diminishing returns." Owen said shining his torch over some really boring objects, wishing that the bloody canister would show up.

"Not with you." Tosh asked. Doing to same on the other side of the room.

"Well, you know, I've done all that, haven't I? Where did it get me? No, you know, I need a proper woman, you know. Someone I've got something in common with, you know. " Owen said, having only one girl in mind.

"You mean Bella?" Tosh said. She could tell that Owen still was hung up on the younger Harkness.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought that while she was gone I could get over her, but now she's back..." Owen trailed off, spotting something.

"Those feelings are back?" Tosh asked even though she knew the answer.

"You beauty!" Owen suddenly shouted. Tosh turned to look at him. She followed his torchlight with her eyes and see that he had found the canister. It was on the top shelf. Owen dragged a chair over so he could reach it. "Yes! Job done!"

"Good work, team!" John's voice said. Owen and Tosh turn to the door just as John walked in, and without Bella which they notice straight away.

"Where's Bella?" Tosh asked, when he didn't answer Owen felt his stomach drop. _'I've only just got her back, she better be ok.'_

Tosh reached down to pull her gun out but John is quicker and head-butted her pushing her to the floor, then then pulled out his own gun on Owen before Owen even had a chance to get off the chair. "Ah ah ah! Gun on the floor." He slowly, deliberately, dangerously turned his gun on Toshiko, who was still on the floor with her nose bleeding.

"or I shoot her."

Owen put his gun on the floor then lifted his hand to his comm, "Jack, where are you?"

"I muted the comms system as soon as we left the palace under the pavement." John said . Owen looked at him wondered how, John raised his arm as an explanation, " I love my little wrist strap. Now...phones."

"You touch her again, and I will kill you. Okay?" Owen said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool. Both Torchwood employees slid their phones over to John. John still not satisfied, picked up a nearby cricket bat and looked at Owen, "The efficiency of a gun, or the brutality of wood?" He said weighing his options.

"Yeah, look, stop toying with me and get on with it." Owen said fed up with the time agents shit. John half shrugged and held up his gun and fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an office block in the centre of the city Ianto and Jack stepped into an empty office floor.

"Oh, yeah! Loving that office-y feel!" Jack exclaimed nervously, why was he so nervous. He was over 150 years old he shouldn't get nervous any more. "I always get excited in these places. To me, they're exotic. Office romances...photocopying your butt...well, maybe not your butt, although as we're here, why don't we..."

"The rift was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof." Ianto interrupted, he just wanted to find the canister send John back to wherever he came from then spend time catching up with Bella. He was a bit anxious about being alone with Jack. He definitely had feeling for the older man, what those feelings were he wasn't sure, talking to Bella helped. He knew for sure that it hurt when Jack left without telling anyone. Jack had said that he came back for him but then added that bit about coming back for everyone. Ianto was confused. As he searched he didn't notice Jack watching him.

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack finally asked, wanting to talk, make Ianto realise. When Jack had seen the young Welshman shot right in front of him on the main deck of the Valiant, he wished he had the chance to do right by him. Jack wanted a proper relationship with him, he had asked Bella what she thought about it and she was happy for him. But she didn't care if he couldn't die, if he hurt her best friend she would hurt him.

"All the better for having you and Bella back," Ianto said, turning to put as much distance from him and Jack.

"While I was away, I was thinking..." Jack started, stumbling over the words slightly, "maybe we could, you know, when this is all done...dinner? A movie?"

Ianto turned back to Jack staring at him in disbelief, _'Did Jack just...did he ask me out?'_

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked confusion written all over his face.

"Interested?" Jack said, hoping he was.

"Well..." Ianto cleared his throat, "as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." He said trying to change the subject, he was processing what had just happened.

Jack knew what he was doing and decided to stick to the reason they were here to give him some time. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot.."

Ianto looked at Jack again. Thankful that he was giving him sometime to think. "Right. Okay. I'll do this floor, don't want you getting overexcited, and you take the roof. You're good on roofs."

Jack started for the door when Ianto stopped him, "Jack? Why are we helping him?" This had been on his mind since Jack agreed.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." Jack simply said and started to leave again. But he couldn't wait for any more, he had been patient, a whole 30 seconds, "By the way ...was that a yes?"

 _'So much for letting me think. Do I want to go out with Jack? He's never asked me on a date before. Wonder what a date with him would be like.'_ While Ianto was thinking his mouth wasn't connected to his brain and said "Yes!" Before he had even finished his thought, but Ianto did want to go out with Jack, "Yes."

Jack smiled then left the office, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Ianto also smiled to himself and continued to searched the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of searching through various drawers and cabinets Ianto heard the lift come back up. He quickly stood up and stopped was he was doing. He waited for a beat, then pulled out his gun and went to find out what was going on. He found one lift closed and the other open but with nobody inside. Ianto suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Into the lift, eye candy." John said slowly, Ianto slowly raised his hands an John took his gun away from him. Ianto turned to face him, "Your friends are bleeding and dying." John forced Ianto into the lift, "You barely have enough time - to save them."

Ianto tried his comm but got no answer on anyone.

"What am I, a child?" John scoffed, "It's primitive bit of technology, easily blocked; you should be embarrassed. And when you get to the bottom, run. You look like a man who enjoys a challenge, see if you can save them. Come back up here, I'll shoot on sight."

John backed out of the lift and pressed the button for it to go down, as the doors started to close Ianto leaned forward and stopped them.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"We're a cosmic joke, eye candy, an accident of chemicals and evolution. The jokes, the sex," He said and stroked Ianto's cheek with his gun, Ianto shivered slightly creeped out.

"just cover the fact that nothing means anything. And the only consolation is ... _MONEY_." He placed his gun against Ianto forehead and pushed him back into the lift. "So run, Ianto Jones!"

The doors closed on him and the lift started to move. Ianto punched the wall in frustration not caring that it hurt.

When he finally got out he ran to the SUV and drove as fast as he could, breaking many road laws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof Jack finds the canister on the edge of the building. As he bent over to pick it up...

"Rear of the Year."

Jack turned around and found that John had joined him on the roof. "5094. Still looking good." He phone started to ring. Jack pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Cute boy, ringing to warn you about me." John said as he grabbed the phone and tossed it aside then held out his hand, "Canister."

"f you've harmed them in any way..." Jack started. All sort of thoughts going through his head.

"You know, they're pretty, but stupid. Except your daughter You used to have better taste." John said noticing the subtle flinch and the mention of Bella's name.

"Doesn't look like that from here. And leave Bella out of this." Jack said trying to keep calm.

"Just give it here." John reached out.

"Radiation cluster bombs? Really?" Jack said, knowing exactly what they were.

"Let's not get hung up on details." John deflected.

"Little embarrassing that you needed help to find them." Jack poked.

"A little humiliating you fell for the scam. Your dolly birds did all my legwork." John counted,

"Is that what you wanted?" Jack said not understanding.

"What I want is for you to come to your senses. Join me, Jack. Back in the old routine, we'd be emperors. How can you stay tied to one planet when there's thousands of worlds, sparkling with wonder? We should be up there, among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before." John said.

"I can't." Jack said not even a little bit tempted.

"Why not? What the hell is there to keep you here? Bella? Come on. The glitter of the galaxy. The mischief we could make." John tried to persuade.

"You know, you never really mastered that temptation spiel." Jack laughed.

"It's not a spiel. It's fact." John said insulted.

"Move on. Here I am, in a new life and you're still churning out the same old tunes. And sorry, but they don't play as well, now you're looking a little older. And what are they? Wrinkles around your eyes?" Jack said looking more closely.

"Laugh lines." John defended.

"Oh, hell of a good joke."

"It's you I'm laughing at. Canister." John said having enough. Jack held up the canister, then tossed it over his shoulder and off the building.

"Whoops"

John wasn't happy. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Jack just stood there laughing He had had enough. John pushed his backwards off the building the same way the canister went. "Whoops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Owen and Tosh, Tosh was trying to tend to Owen, "Agh!" He cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Tosh apologised, she really didn't know what she was doing.

"Ow!" Owen screamed again. He put the bit of cloth aside and continued to work on himself.

"Why didn't he just kill us?" Tosh wondered.

"He got what he wanted. Maybe he just underestimated us." Owen guessed.

"Tosh! Owen!" They heard Ianto shout.

"Ianto!" Tosh shouted back, "We're over here."

Ianto made his way over to them, gun raised. He looked at Owen was covered in blood and his trouser undone. "What happened?"

"Where's Bella? Have you heard from Bella?" Owen said, ignoring the other question. He needed to mack sure Bella was ok.

"No." Ianto said worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John exited the building and picked up the canister which was lying on the floor just outside the doors. He then made his way over to Jack who was bent over backwards on some benches.

"Rehab ... didn't really work." John admitted, he then removed Jack's wristband, "Front door key. Thanks." He touched Jack's lips then left. Not looking behind him.

The rest of the Torchwood employees made their way to the shipping yard where Bella was.

"If she's in one of these, we'll never find her, there's too many!" Ianto said starting to panic now.

"Just keep looking!" Tosh said opening all the container doors she could.

Owen opened another container to movement causing his wound to flare up, "God, I need more painkillers!" He groaned. But he needed to find Bella first!

Ianto pulled out his phone, "I'll try her phone again."

Bella was still lying in the dark container. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel her whole body. She could hear her phone ringing though. _'Fat lot of good that is. I can't move to answer it.'_

Outside they could hear Bella's phone, Ianto heard it first and started to run to where it was coming from. "Over here!" Owen and Tosh followed. They stopped in another area of containers. Owen stopped Bella's phone on the ground and picked it up.

"She must've dropped it."

Ianto was frantic now, he needed to find her! "Bella! Bella!"

Tosh dug around in her bag, "Unless it's another of Captain John's tricks." She pulled out her scanner.

"What're you doing?" Ianto asked.

"If Bella used the phone here, I can use the network to triangulate the location where she answered her last call. Got it!" Tosh exclaimed and ran off, with Ianto and Owen following.

"This is where she made the call. Open every container door!" Tosh said and opened a door, at the back of the container she saw a figure lying on the floor not moving. She shined her torch and saw that it was Bella, "She's in here!"

They are ran towards her, "Bella, it's all right. We're here with you." She quickly turned Bella's head so she could see everyone. "What happened? What's he done to her?"

Owen quickly went into doctor mode. Trying to remain calm so he could help Bella, "She's still breathing. No discernible injuries. Tosh, let's get this thing started. Ianto, take a swab."

All three got to work on finding out what was wrong with Bella.

"Right, pupils dilating, she's still conscious. Stay with us, darling. This isn't what she needs right now, she is still fighting that infection." Owen said not even noticing what he called her.

Tosh's results came back telling them that Bella was poisoned and Owen is barking orders around telling them what he needs. He looked down at Bella's face and saw that she was looking at him, she looked scared. Owen hoped he could save her. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. "Bella, hold on. Please!" Owen begged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hub, John had put together all the canisters and taken the last piece from the blowfish that was still lying on the table in the autopsy room. He had started to put the last piece in when he was interrupted. He turned and found Bella, Ianto, Owen and Tosh pointing their guns at him.

"Ok." He said impressed, "Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?"

"Maybe you didn't realize. You can beat, shoot, threaten, and even poison us, and we keep coming back. Stronger every time." Bella said confidently, Owen having brought her back.

"Well, I think you ought to know, your boss is splayed out on the..." John started then trailed off when he saw Jack walk in looking very alive, "pavement. Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how's it work?"

"I can't die." Jack said causally.

"No. But, really..." John said shocked.

"No. But really, you can't kill me. No matter how many times you try. I can't die. Ever." Jack said and made his way down to John.

"But what does it cost you? Every time you have to drag yourself back here, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma. Plus, you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you." John said, over his shock.

"These people. This planet. All the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for." Jack said truthfully.

"Well, goody on you." John snipped.

"What's in the canisters?" Bella asked.

"Come-clean time, Captain." Owen added.

"Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about? Had herself an Arcadian diamond, the rarest gem in the Damascene Cluster. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal rift-storm. God, I hate technological geniuses." John explained.

"You said this was a dying woman's request." Tosh remembered.

"Yeah, she was dying. I shot her. Thought my luck had changed when I found it had ended up here. So, I'm thinking 50/50? Even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?" John smiled. Bella had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Open it." Jack said pointing to the device.

"What, not even a please? Don't your manners get brought back to life too?" John stalled.

"Now!" Jack shouted.

"This should give us the location of the diamond." John said and placed the triangle over the pyramid. A holographic image appeared of a woman. "There she is."

"The woman you murdered." Bella spat. As the holograph continued to talk it was quick discovered that they was no diamond, that it was a trick, a trap. The metal pyramid opened to reveal a bright metal piece inside. It quickly changed into a disc with clamps all around it.

John panic, THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! "No, no, no, no, no. There's got to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond! What the hell is tha..." The disc attached itself to John's chest and started to tick. Everyone moved back away from him. The disc couldn't be removed.

"It's an explosive device, which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes." The woman said. "It can't be removed without exploding, so don't bother trying. Goodbye, lover! See you in hell." and she disappeared.

"She can't be serious. Ten minutes." Bella said staring at the bomb.

"Get it off me!" John shouted.

"Actually, nine minutes ... 50, 49, 48 ... always at the ready." Ianto said and held up his stopwatch.

"Okay. How big is this explosion likely to be, Dad?" Bella turned to Jack taking charge.

"That technology, that size – big." Jack calculated.

"So, we should really get him out of the city." Owen suggested.

"Nine minutes 37."

"You've got to help me! Please." John turned to Jack begging.

"Why?" was all that Jack said. John punched him in the face then had an idea. He grabbed Bella and twisted her arm behind her back, then proceeded to pull her out of the office.

Bella didn't expect that move so she wasn't ready, he was too quick for her. Owen pulled his gun out panicked again for Bella's safety, "Let her go!" He shouted.

"Get back! Back, back off! Get back!" John shouted back. Everyone had their guns out now pointed at John and Bella as well.

"Dad, help me!" Bella said looking directly at Jack. Fear in her eyes.

"Get back!" He screamed. Bella never noticed him handcuffing himself to her until it was to late. She looked down at her left wrist which was now handcuffed to his right wrist.

"What have you done?!" She screamed at him.

"It's ... uh ... hyper-steel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key." John said showing them the key then swallowed it.

Bella saw red. She had had enough of Captain John Hart. She grabbed him by the throat, "You are _unbelievable_!"

"And yet, you still find me strangely attractive." He said and she scoffed in his face, "Now YOU had better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me!"

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen asked, ready to do just that.

"No." Jack said and placed his hand on Owen's shoulder, to keep him back and to steady himself.

"So! What are we gonna do now, team? The orgy's still on offer, by the way. Especially now the cuffs are out." John laughed. Bella groaned and tugged at the handcuffs.

"Nine minutes, four seconds."

Bella suddenly had an idea she remembered what Tosh was working on just before she left, "Tosh? The rift predictor program, have you perfected yet?"

"Pretty much." Tosh said not understanding.

"What?" John said confused.

"Anything in the next few minutes?" Bella asked.

Tosh headed over to her computers to check.

"Bella, no way." Jack said realising what she was planning. He couldn't let her do that.

"What's she talking about?" John asked worried again.

"If we're in the rift when that disc explodes, the city will be safe." Bella explained.

"How does that save us?" John asked.

"It doesn't." Bella said looking him in the eye.

"Eight thirty-two ... thirty-one..."

"You're bluffing." John hoped.

"Try me." Bella was dead serious about this.

"The car park where he arrived. The crack in the rift is still active up there." Tosh said reading from her computer.

"That's where we're going." Bella said grabbing John and pulling him across the hub.

"Somebody better start doing something!" John shouted. Ianto and Tosh followed. Jack started but was stopped by Owen who grabbed him and pulled him towards the autopsy area.

Owen took out a tray of vials filled with blood samples. He put the tray on the counter and started pulling out vials of blood. He handed one to Jack, who added it to a vial he's holding. Owen then pulled out another vial, uncapped it and handed it to Jack to add it to the mixture.

In the SUV Bella was driving everyone to the car park.

"Five minutes, twenty-two seconds."

"I can't find the frequency the device works on. There's no chance of jamming it!" Tosh said in frustration.

"What happened to Dad and Owen? They should be here." Bella said. She needed to tell Owen something if she was going to die.

"What I've been saying all along, unreliable." John said.

"Shut up!" Bella replied.

"Think I'm starting to see what he likes about this place. She's beautiful, he's stunning." John said as he looked out the window.

"Don't you ever stop?" Bella wondered.

"What five minutes to live, you want me to behave? Oh, that's gorgeous." John said distracted.

"That's a poodle." Bella said in disbelief.

"That's nice."

Owen stopped the machine and grabbed the mixed canister. Jack picked up a syringe. "This better work." Jack told him.

"Trust me, I'm an improviser." Owen said hoping it would work to.

The SUV came to a sudden stop onto of the car park. Bella got out of the car. She pulled John out behind her. "Out! GET OUT!" Bella screamed at him.

"Ow, ow! I do love a woman who's rough." John said.

"Fifty-one seconds." Ianto's voice was shaking. Bella looked and waited for the rift.

"You're not really gonna sacrifice yourself, are you?" John looked at her.

"Forty-five seconds."

"We have to go." Bella said. She took a deep breath and started dragging John to the rift with her.

"No! What about a last-minute rescue? What's the point of being on a team if you don't get a last-minute rescue!" John protested. Desperate.

"Forty seconds!"

Bella turned around and looked at Tosh and Ianto. She was crying now not bothering to try and stop herself, "Tell Owen..." she couldn't get the words out. Both of them knew what she wanted to say though, "Tell Owen I..." A car suddenly sped around the corner. Its the red convertible from earlier. Jack was driving with Owe in the passenger said. As soon as the car stopped Owen jumped from it and ran over to Bella and John. Jack followed holding the syringe.

"Thirty seconds."

"Er, what's he doing?" John said as Jack tackled both of them onto the concrete. Jack stabbed John in the chest with the syringe. "Get off me!" John pulled Jack off them but the syringe was empty,

"Owen, it's not working." Jack told him, running his hands through his head.

"Fifteen seconds!"

"What are you doing?!" Bella asked Owen.

"Trying to confuse the disc!" Owen said not taking his eyes off her.

"Why hasn't it worked?" Jack screamed at him.

"I don't know!" Owen screamed back.

"Twelve seconds!"

"Jack, do something!" Tosh said crying as well.

Bella grabbed John by the shirt and pulled him up. She looked back at her dad, "I've gotta go, Dad."

Just then they heard a few loud clicks and the disc fell right off John. Jack picked up the disc and threw it straight into the rift, with only 3 seconds left to spare. Everyone ran away from the rift. The force of the explosion knocked Jack, John and Bella off their feet. And the day turned to night. Everyone looked around silent.

"What the hell?" Jack said looking at his watch.

"Dad, what's going on? Why has it gone dark?" Bella asked him.

"The rift's reverted to the moment he came through. Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night." Jack explained,

"Like you were never here." Bella said to John. The rest of the group joined them.

"Now we've got to avoid ourselves, great!" Jack said annoyed.

"It's a temporal displacement! Makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it? Lovely!" John had to add.

"What was in the syringe?" Bella asked Owen.

"Torchwood DNA." Owen replied.

"What?" Bella said not really understanding what he meant.

"DNA samples from the five of us, fused and injected into his heart. Temporarily corrupted his DNA coding, confused the disc." Owen explained.

"You mean, there's a bit of all of you inside of me? Sweet goddesses, that's all I need." John said but everyone ignored him.

Bella looked at Owen with a look that explained how she felt, she smiled at him, "Thank you, Owen."

Owen smiled back matching her look, "You're welcome."

"I want you gone." Jack turned to John.

"Well, we've got to work out a way to get these off first." Bella said tilting her head and hold her handcuffed wrist up for everyone to see.

"Actually..." John started and tilted his head back and reached in and pulled the key out, "Old Artesian trick. Keep it in the lining of the throat. Has a lot of uses."

"You had that all along?" Bella said anger rising again.

"You were my passport to survival. No hard feelings. Well, not in that sense." He said as he unlocked the handcuffs letting her free. Bella took a step back rubbed her wrist slightly then with a lot of force punched him right in the nose. So hard that everyone flinched feeling it as well.

Bella backed away. Ianto looked stunned. He hadn't seen her that anger in a long time. Jack laughed and watched with amusement. Owen came to stand next to Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said to her. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

Jack held out his hand and cleared his throat. John reached into his pocket and gave Jack back his wristband. Owen carefully placed his arm around Bella shoulders seeing how she was react. HE let out a breath when she turned into and hugged herself to his side.

"Definitely bigger." Jack said as he secure his wristband back onto his wrist.

"If you need a new team member..." John started.

"No."

"Really? I could..."

"No."

"But ... "

"No. Go now, and you can harness the residual rift energy." Jack said.

"Listen..."

"Goodbye." Jack said just wanting him gone.

"Okay." John said defeated. He headed to the rift and stood in it, "Oh! By the way...I meant to tell you. I found Gray."

Jack's face changed he look utterly devastated. John watched his reaction then vanished. Bella stood next to Jack and linked her arms through his hugging his arm to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who's Gray?" She asked quietly.

Jack took a while to answer, "It's nothing. Let's get back to work."

They all moved towards to cars ready to put this day behind them. Bella decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Can I have the convertible?" She asked Jack.

That has the desire effect, though she did want the convertible.

Jack laughed at her, "No!"

"But..."

 **This took me forever to write. I had the first part written well before I even started the Doctor Who ones but this second part had taken me forever. Sorry it's been so long. Hope you liked this one.**


End file.
